Blood brings tears , Bunddles of happiness brings
by Lestat prince of the vampires
Summary: The life of Akastuki and Naruto and friends told in a different point of view ,not yurie or other boyxboy or girlxgirl but rated M for languge blood in the future and romance chapter 4 thru 5 should be naruto and gang


Chapter 1  
sad times come in horrable timeing  
Hidan and deidara arrived to the leaf,when kisa was being attacked by the nine tails,the nine tails saw the open spot kisa had when she lifted her arms to protect her face hidan saw the attack and figured out its intentions "kisa!look out" he yelled befor he saw smoke. After it was all cleared kisa was gone and deidara was on the other side of it holding kisa. Hidan sighed a sigh of relief "thank jashin" hidan said,just then he heard delilah scream deidara's name he looked over and the nine tails claws were face to face with deidara "gah!" they heard deidara yell as the nine tails drove its claws into deidaras face sending him flying into a tree still holding onto kisa. They landed into the tree hard enough to put a dent in it,deidara pushed kisa outta the way as the tree came down on his side traping him "gah *cough* ki-sa g-et outta here" he managed to say through blood kisa did what he told her and started to run towrds hidan. Kakuzu finally got up a little shooken up from the blast "ah ow dang that girl knows when to use explosive tags" he wisperd to himself, he did a quick 360 of the field and decided retreat was better for them "hidan get kisa and delilah outta here fast k i'll meet you back at the base" he shoughted over to him, hidan did a nod and grabbed delilah and with kisa they headed back to the got to deidara who was past out from the pain,he lifted the tree off of the bomber and lifted his limp form up. He headed back to the base away from the nine tails,....and away from the horror.

Chapter2  
punnishment is deserved on some occasion

Deidara woke up groogly feeling bandages around him he hurt all over and couldn't seem to feel his right arm. Wait he couldn't feel his right arm?! he tried to get up but gasped from the pain in his abdomen and back "don't you dare move deidara i just got you back together" he heard kakuzu say he laid back down and tried to move his right arm but he couldn't "kakuzu wh wheres my ri right arm" he studderd kakuzu's expression turned sad,deidara tried to keep his eyes open but he past out again. Kakuzu looked at deidara's helpless form *poor guy,he'll be devastated if he finds out that his arm is gone,he couldn't keep his arm it was beyound repair* he thought. Pein held the piece in the meetng minus three members "hidan did you get the 7 tails" pien asked, hidan replied with a hint of a growl in his vioce "yes" pien nodded in reply "what about you kakuzu did you and the girls get the nine tails" he asked kakuzu, kakuzu shook his head "no we did not we almost sufferd three casulties kisa,delilah,and deidara" kakuzu reported pein glared at the thought of the akastuki failing once again at capturing the nine tails "they will recieve punishment when they heal" pien orderd hidan's mind snapped and he saw red "******** punnishment whats the matter with it,they just made a little mistake" his hologram faded out, pein sighed in frustration "zetsu go and tell hidan that he has a mission with kisa,kakuzu your with delila,tobi you and deidara go and see where the new 'team hawk' stands" pein orderd "under stood"the men said in reply to the commands,there hallowgrams also faded out pein spoke again "the rest of you will remain on stand by until told other wise". The others nodded.

Chapter 3  
pain is the only feeling left after someone dies close to your heart

Deidara walked awkardly through the tress lost in thought,tobi walked next to him worridly "sempi are you-" tobi tried to say but deidara cut him off "shush tobi-baka were almost there un" deidara wisperd fercly,tobi nodded sadly. They got to the edge of the trees and saw sasuke in the clearing, "ok tobi un, i want you too distract him alright" deidara orderd,tobi nodded and went out behind the uchia. Sasuke kept his eyes in front of him looking like he was expecting some one "naruto should be comeing any minute" he thought until he heard some leaves russling behind him,he tured to see a man looking around in his tweentys with a orange mask and a cloack with red clods on it, "hi tobi's a good boy tobi heard about you from itachi-kun your uchia sasuke" he giggled,Sasuke became quickly annoyed at this tobi person "lions barrage" he shoughted running up to tobi, tobi quickly dodged and ran behind a tree "your scary" he wimperd "it's all right tobi" they heard some one say. Deidara came out grinning widly at the uchia.


End file.
